Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation
AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider or simply Masked Rider is the Filipino adaptation and reimagined story of the 2003 and 2006 tokusatsu television series and the 13th and 16th Kamen Rider series installments, Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider Kabuto. ''Created by Pat141elite, under his Wattpad account name, AncientBlueThunder. The catchphrases for the story are "Mga bida na tunay na nagpakita ng husay dito sa liga ng buhay." (Heroes who show success in the league of life.) and ''"Walang bagay na imposible" ''(There is no such thing as impossible.) Plot 2009. A government project known as Project "Smart Brain" was once established to create prototype combat suits to combat terrorism as a response for the massacre in Karimulah. The project began to develop well, until it was shut down a year later when a new administrative order came to place, leaving the development into a halt. With the Smart Brain project left in ruins, three of its power suits were completed before the project's dissolution a month before. Five years later, an NIB agent decided to retrieve the three Rider Belts and find individuals who are capable of harnessing the powers of the three power suits and become an overwhelming force, known as the Masked Riders! Characters Riders Smart Brain Rider Operators : ''Main article: Rider Operators '' ZECT Rider Operators Allies *Andrew Lorenzo *Ms. Mingo *Mr. Adonis *Mr. Canda *Carlito *Cindy Marie *Cherryl *Nelsa *Shelly *Evelyn *Aziza *Hermine *John Paul *Victoria *Cindy *Halier *Cheeza *Zaido *The Kabisote Family **Enteng Kabisote Villains Smart Brain Project Facilitators *Ferdinand Mandag Lucky Clover *Diana de Guerra *Tedoro ZECT *Alejandro Donato *ZECT Anti-Liberation Unit *The Fatal Four/F4 *ZECTrooper Anti-Peace Process Faction *Manwar *Uma Abejerdo Episodes The chapters in the story are referred as "episodes" as if they were in General. Exclusive wise, in this season, some of its episodes have tributes to Philippine superhero comic book series like ''Captain Barbell, Darna, etc. Also, some episodes in the series have crossover with characters from Filipino superhero drama-action television series. #Lone Guardian #The Origins of the Belt #Discontented Decisions #Mr. Justiφ's #Live for the Moment #*Tribute to Captain Barbell #Harsh Judgment #Protector of Hope #The Man of 100 Seals #*Tribute to and crossover with Joaquin Bordado #X Marks The Spot #*Roweshine is introduced, and so is the debut of Rider Operator Series 2 Χ #Short and Snarky #Rider Operator Series Chi #*Tribute to Super Twins (Part 1) #Twin Magic #*Tribute to Super Twins (Part 2) #Aces and Eights #Voices in My Head #The Karimullah Massacre Story #Speed of Light #Wrong Side of the Tracks #Three Eight Two One #*Ashley is introduced #Femme Fatale #*Ashley becomes Rider Operator Series 3 Δ #The Bad Bad Girl #The Unkabogables #*Crossover with The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin (Part 1) #The Unkabogable Recipe For Disaster #*Crossover with The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin (Part 2) #Culture Shock References #Rude Removal #Video Game Conspiracies #Revelations in Public #Eternal Wings #*Crossover with Mulawin #The Smart Brain Project #Fall of Tranquility #The Senator's Accomplices #Key to her Heart #Enter ZECT #Life's a Treasure #To Beet, or Not to Beat #Below the No Fly Zone #Flying Without Wings #The Beetle Brothers #Forgetting 1000 Things Everyday #Mess With the Bull, You Get the Horns #Chase into the Skies #Declaration of War #A Plague on Both Your Houses #Martial Law #The Boys are Back in Town #The Maiden Shrouded in Mystery #The Sixth Rider #Triple Threat #Pink with Envy #A Sentient Work of Art #Meet the Kabisotes #*Crossover with Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and Enteng Kabisote tetralogy movies (Part 1) #You're Okay, My Favorite Riders! #*Crossover with Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and Enteng Kabisote tetralogy movies (Part 2) #Disappearing Act #Prison Riot See also * Kamen Rider 555 in Kamen Rider Wiki * Kamen Rider Kabuto in Kamen Rider Wiki External Links *AncientBlueThunder's Masked Rider on Wattpad Category:Series Category:Personal Kamen Rider Series Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Adaptations